Lettres en Si Majeur
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Ce qui ne peut être dit avec des mots. Une correspondance entre Kanda et Lavi sur une période de temps donnée. Léger? Sous-entendu? LaviKanda. OS Traduction.


**Lettres en Si Majeur**

Me revoici, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour une traduction.

J'ai un peu le trac parce que c'est la plus longue que j'ai jamais faite mais ça me tenait vraiment à cœur. Cet échange épistolaire est sublime et change vraiment des autres fics sur le sujet. J'ai même versé une larme la première fois que je l'ai lue (d'ailleurs je conseille vivement l'écoute de Angels on the Moon par les Thriving Ivory, ça aide). J'espère que je ne l'ai pas ruinée. J'ai l'impression que quelques passages sont un peu confus…

Enfin bon, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais et puis mon but avant tout c'était de la partager avec vous.

Je l'avais traduite depuis un moment mais j'attendais le feu vert de l'auteur pour la poster, ce qui est fait : Thank you Mira ! :D

J'espère que cette putain de mise en page automatique ne va pas dézinguer la mienne. J'ai repris celle de Mira, qui est vraiment belle.

Titre original : Letters in B Major, de Mirakuru Rein. Le lien est dans mes favoris.

Enjoy !

**oOo**

_Cher Yuu,_

_Je compose dans ma tête une chanson en Si Majeur. Cela me fait penser à toi car, même si tu ne le sais peut-être pas, tu fredonnais tout le temps sur ce ton, avant. Tu t'asseyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, repoussait tes cheveux en arrière et commençait à fredonner une putain de chanson jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse qu'arriver à mes oreilles et me rester dans la tête. Puis je te disais, « La ferme, bordel. » et tu disais, « Quoi ? »_

_Ca fait trois mois que je suis arrivé à Berlin, et encore davantage depuis que j'ai quitté notre petite île près des côtes d'Angleterre. J'en ai marre d'entendre de l'allemand et de l'anglais-accent-allemand – ça m'agresse les oreilles et tu sais quoi, parfois l'anglais aux intonations japonaises et l'odeur des nouilles de soba quand j'entre dans le réfectoire me manquent._

_Oui, putain, tu me manques. Je déteste l'air ambiant et la nourriture et les Akuma sont de très mauvaise compagnie. L'Ordre me manque. Tout ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la mer me manque._

_--_

_Yuu,_

_Je t'écris ceci alors que je suis assis devant l'Opéra National de Berlin, que je prévois de visiter un jour ou l'autre. Malheureusement, ce soir, je dois faire mes rondes pour la garde de nuit. C'est un bâtiment imposant, et j'aime regarder les hommes et les femmes aller et venir dans leurs élégants costumes et manteaux de fourrure. Parfois ça me fait me demander ce que serait ma vie si je n'étais pas un Exorciste-Bookman-en-devenir, tu vois ?_

_Hier, un homme m'a accosté alors que j'étais assis ici. Il m'a dit en allemand : « Vous prenez l'air dans notre belle ville ? »_

_Je lui ai répondu, dans un patois plus qu'approximatif, « Oui. »_

_« Vous savez, il y a à peu près quarante ans, cet endroit a complètement brûlé. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« La première représentation dans le nouvel opéra fut l'Ein Feldlager in Schlesien de Meyerbeer. »_

_« Je sais. » Et tu dois me croire, Yuu, je le savais réellement. J'avais tout lu là-dessus, toutes les histoires, tout sur l'architecte, tout sur les arias. Mais ensuite il a dit ceci :_

_« Cette interprétation était tellement obsédante pour nos oreilles, c'était comme ramener les morts à la vie. On la ressentait comme cela, voyez-vous ? »_

_Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas dire « Je sais » à ça, parce que ce n'était pas le cas._

_Qu'est-ce que j'écris ? Je voulais écrire quelque chose de stupide, une simple anecdote et ça vire à l'existentialisme. Genre, pourquoi faut-il que je sois un Exorciste-Bookman-en-devenir ? Et si nous étions juste des gens ordinaires, toi et moi ? Je sais que nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, moi coincé là où je suis né –qui sait où ça peut bien se trouver ?-, et toi au Japon, mais peut-être aurions-nous été plus heureux ainsi. Et si je sais que nous ne sommes pas les gens les plus tristes au monde, n'abandonnerais-tu pas ta vie actuelle pour une autre qui n'a pas le goût du sang et de la rouille ?_

_Si tu veux une anecdote idiote, je te raconterai mon expérience avec les boulettes de viande allemandes quand je reviendrai._

_Lavi._

_--_

_Yuu,_

_Je continue ma chasse à l'oie sauvage jusqu'en Haute-Saxe donc je suis de nouveau dans le train pour ce qui semble être un long voyage. L'Innocence se cache-t-elle entre l'herbe et les champs de blé ?_

_Je prends ton silence comme la confirmation que tu lis bien mes lettres débiles. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas écrire des lettres mais moi je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'espère que ce flot de courrier ne t'énerve pas outre mesure mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un ait de mes nouvelles, écoute le récit de mes voyages. Parce que quand je ne suis pas là et que tu n'as aucune nouvelle, c'est comme si je n'étais vraiment pas là, tu vois ?_

_Sans compter qu'il y a bizarrement des moments de relâchement dans le boulot, et tu sais à quel point je m'ennuie facilement._

_Je me suis beaucoup plaint mais ce pays, l'Allemagne, a du mérite. Il est toujours enveloppé d'une brume de philosophie et de mystère. Nietzsche représente toute la rage qu'il y a ici dans les cercles intellectuels clandestins et je sais que tu l'apprécierais. Il y a comme un parfum de nihilisme sur lui, la bête incontrôlable. Ca ressemble à cette chose que nous portons tous en nous de temps en temps. Voici une chose qu'il a dite : _

_« Quiconque a accusé quelqu'un d'autre d'être un idiot, une mauvaise pomme, se retrouve bien ennuyé quand finalement il s'avère qu'il ne l'est pas. »_

_Tu vois, le coin gauche de ta bouche se relève en un petit sourire. Je savais que tu l'aimerais. _

_Lavi._

_--_

_Yuu,_

_C'est horrible. Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé. J'ai laissé quelqu'un mourir. Je sais. Tu dois me haïr à présent._

_C'était un Niveau Deux, mais nous savons tous les deux que ça n'excuse rien. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu le manquer. Il y a une minute une jolie fille se tenait devant moi et était sur le point de plonger dans mes bras ; la suivante, sa peau se couvre d'étoiles noires et explose. Je l'attrape et elle tombe en poussière entre mes mains. Les larmes n'ont pas coulé de mes yeux, je suis sûr que ce n'était qu'une pluie fine._

_Je suis en train de rentrer à la maison. L'Innocence est sauve mais est-ce que tu comprends ? J'ai tué ce fils de pute, j'étais tellement en colère. J'ai continué à le marteler même après qu'il soit mort, continué à le frapper et à l'aplatir jusqu'à ce que lui-même tombe en poussière. Une justice poétique. Mais la fille était toujours morte et ma colère, toujours là. J'ai enterré ses vêtements près de la tombe de ses parents. _

_Je n'aurais pas dû vu que je ne la connaissais pas mais même si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait changé quoi ?_

_Tu me verras dans quelques jours._

_Lavi._

_--_

_(trouvé glissé sous la porte de Lavi)_

_Désolé de l'entendre. Non, je ne te hais pas._

_Yuu._

_--_

_(trouvé glissé sous la porte de Kanda)_

_Je croyais que tu détestais écrire des lettres ou des mots._

_--_

_(trouvé glissé sous la porte de Lavi)_

_Effectivement._

_--_

_(collé sur Mugen)_

_Tu pars en mission demain ? Tu pensais me le dire un jour ?_

_--_

_(trouvé collé sur le front de Lavi)_

_Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas castré pour avoir pénétré dans ma chambre._

_--_

_(envoyé quelques jours plus tard)_

_Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu m'aurais détesté pour ça._

_Yuu._

_--_

_Je ne te déteste pas. Tu devrais le savoir._

_Et arrête de gâcher des timbres pour des messages aussi courts._

_Bien à toi,_

_Lavi._

_--_

_« Comme les colonnes des mosquées et les mers scintillantes se dressent devant moi, sur les accords facilement reconnus d'une cithare, je sais que je suis arrivé dans un lieu où je ne devrais pas. Et la majesté de Casablanca m'accueille… »_

_Je pensais que tu apprécierais ce bout de prose._

_Yuu._

_--_

_Mon pernicieux Yuu, _

_Veinard, tu es au Maroc ? Dieu sait que je n'ai jamais été déployé dans un endroit aussi somptueux. J'espère que tout va bien là-bas, que tu te relaxes en gommant de ton visage ces ridules coléreuses et en sauvant le monde une Innocence à la fois._

_La vie à l'Ordre est rarement si monotone. J'ai accepté d'avoir une sorte d'emploi du temps, chaque jour similaire et d'occasionnelles incartades qui me font sourire. Comme toujours, Panda me fait mémoriser des informations au rythme de cinq tomes par jour, et quand je dis tomes, je veux dire tomes. Yuu, tu pourrais sérieusement m'aider avec ces trucs, ils sont si épais et lourds. Sans compter les sujets plus soporifiques tu meurs. Prête-moi Mugen, s'il te plaît, je veux les foutre en morceaux._

_Comme je le pensais, les sobas n'ont pas la même saveur sans une certaine personne dans les parages. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi et je suis seul à déjeuner dans le réfectoire, donc j'ai demandé en secret à Jerry de me préparer des sobas à la mode Kanda. Il m'a regardé bizarrement et m'a fait un clin d'œil, puis il a dit « Ca vient. ». Parce que tu sais même mort on ne me prendrait pas à commander tes nouilles dans une cafétéria pleine à craquer._

_Puisque tu m'as offert un bout de prose pour l'une de tes premières lettres (félicitations !), je te gratifierai d'un des miens :_

_« Les objets ne devraient pas nous toucher car ils ne sont pas vivants. Tu les utilises, les remets en place, tu vis parmi eux. Ils sont utiles, rien de plus. Mais quand ils me touchent, c'est insupportable. J'ai peur d'entrer en contact avec eux, comme s'ils étaient des bêtes sacrées. »_

_Bien à toi,_

_Lavi._

_--_

_Idiot,_

_Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de tes jérémiades. Peut-être que l'ennui t'a rendu un peu marteau ?_

_Cependant, j'ai apprécié ton bout de prose. Envoie-moi plus d'anachronismes._

_Et laisse-moi te dire que je déteste être ici._

_Yuu._

_--_

_Yuu,_

_Hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai (ou plutôt Nietzsche) dit à propos des idiots ? Je t'ai envoyé cette citation pour plusieurs raisons mais je suppose que je vais te pardonner, parce que tu es toi._

_Il n'y a qu'un enfoiré froid et sans cœur pour détester le Maroc, non ? Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour ne plus être maltraité par les furieuses pluies glacées d'Angleterre et prendre un bon bain de soleil. Mais merci pour le joli timbre, je l'ajouterai à ma petite mais grandissante collection de « Trésors Reçus des Mains de Yuu »._

_Ah, c'est prendre mes désirs pour des réalités mais là tout de suite je suis en plein là-dedans. Après tout ça, après toute l'affaire Exorcistes, quand nous aurons sauvé le monde et tout le tralala, ça te dirait de partir d'Angleterre pour aller au Japon ? Soyons honnêtes, c'est le seul endroit de la Terre que tu supporteras et contrairement à ce que tu penses, mon japonais n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Je pourrais passer pour un autochtone autiste doté de troubles du langage si je le voulais vraiment._

_Si l'aisance déterminait la nationalité, tu penses que je serais Anglais, Français, Italien ou Russe ?_

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Lavi._

_--_

_Lavi, arrête d'écrire des trucs aussi incroyablement niais. Tu risques de transformer ce délicieux couscous en futur vomi. Et oui, je viens juste de complimenter la nourriture marocaine. Cependant je crois sincèrement qu'il rend plus justice aux papilles qu'une bratwurst ou de la sauerkraut ne le feront jamais._

_Ton niveau de japonais ne pourrait même pas te faire passer pour un immigrant coréen._

_Tu serais Russe parce que tu aimes la solyanka et les pelmeni._

_Yuu._

_--_

_Yuu,_

_Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à la bouffe ? Ca me fait un peu mal de savoir qu'elle est placée plus haut que moi dans l'ordre de tes priorités. A partir de maintenant, je m'assurerai que ton lit reste froid._

_Lenalee vient de revenir de la branche asiatique et tu as manqué le cha xiu bao et le hua chan qu'elle a ramenés. Mais elle dit qu'elle sait à peu près comment les préparer alors elle t'en donnera quand tu reviendras._

_Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais comment se passent tes missions ? J'aimerais que tu m'en parles._

_« Fuir ! Fuir ! M'envoler vers toi,_

_Non dans le char aux léopards de Bacchus_

_Mais sur les ailes invisibles de la Poésie_

_Même si le lourd cerveau hésite. »_

_Lavi._

_--_

_Contrairement à toi, je ne ressens pas le besoin de raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Tout va bien. Je serai rentré dans les prochaines semaines. Dis à Lenalee que j'attends ça avec impatience._

_J'ignorais que tu étais un amateur de John Keats._

_Yuu._

_--_

_Yuu,_

_J'ignorais que tu étais amateur de poésie au point de le reconnaître._

_J'ai la grippe donc je suis cloué au lit. Panda ne me laisse pas faire grand chose, même pas faire un tour tout seul ou étudier. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller bien loin. Alors ne te mets pas en colère si je ne t'envoie pas de lettre avant un bout de temps, d'accord ? Enfin de toute manière tu reviens bientôt, je te verrai à ce moment-là._

_Lavi._

_--_

_Lavi,_

_Ne me mens pas, on m'a informé de ton état. A quoi tu pensais pour t'entraîner au point que ton cœur lâche et que tes bras n'aient plus aucune force ? Je reviens dans trois jours alors excuse-moi d'avance si je te casse la gueule même si tu es blessé._

_Yuu._

_--_

_(jamais envoyé, trouvé complètement raturé et roulé en boule dans la poubelle)_

_Yuu, je veux vraiment te dire la vérité. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis piégé dans ma propre âme, observant les gens à l'extérieur comme des marques d'encre noyées et délavées. Je les laisse pendre à mes chevilles comme un vague souvenir. Quand je marche je porte les âmes des hommes et des femmes que j'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux. C'est inacceptable. Je tranche leurs bras encore et encore, en les suppliant de me laisser tranquille, mais plus ils enfoncent leurs ongles dans ma peau, plus mes yeux froids défaillent, plus mon cœur faiblit, moins je me sens moi-même. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est la première fois que j'en vois autant casquer dans leurs cercueils. Peut-être. Ou peut-être penses-tu que le numéro quarante-neuf pourrait être différent ? Peut-être que le quarante-neuf est une union, un amour entre les inséparables sept et sept, une aventure entre eux, car les choses identiques se collent entre elles. Est-ce que je te mens ? Est-ce que je me mens à moi-même ? Même si je te le disais est-ce que tu m'aimerais_

_--_

_(trouvé glissé sous la porte de Kanda)_

_Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. Mais merci quand même d'être resté à mes côtés. Tu dois être furieux mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : tu es mignon quand tu dors._

_--_

_(trouvé glissé sous la porte de Lavi)_

_Si tu as le cafard à ce point, contrairement à nous autres, tu es libre de partir._

_--_

_(collé au plateau-repas de Kanda)_

_Je n'ai pas le cafard._

_(collé aux baguettes de Kanda)_

_C'est juste que je me sens seul._

_--_

_(collé à la main de Lavi)_

_Je suis désolé._

_--_

_(trouvé glissé sous la porte de Kanda)_

_Moi aussi._

_--_

_(après quelques coups à la porte de Lavi, glissé sous celle-ci)_

_Parle-moi._

_--_

_(renvoyé)_

_Je ne peux pas._

_--_

_(renvoyé)_

_Arrête de faire l'enfant. Même Lenalee commence à s'inquiéter pour toi._

_--_

_(renvoyé, après un temps de réflexion)_

_Dis-lui que je lui demande pardon, je vais bien._

_--_

_(Lavi murmure à travers la porte, à peine audible)_

_« Immortel rossignol, tu n'es pas un être pour la mort !_

_Les générations avides n'ont pas foulé ton souvenir ;_

_La voix que j'entends dans la nuit fugace_

_Fut entendue de tous temps par _

_L'empereur et le rustre :_

_Le même chant peut-être s'était frayé_

_Un chemin_

_Jusqu'au cœur triste de Ruth, exilée,_

_Languissante, en larmes au pays étranger. »_

_Tu sais pourquoi j'aime Keats, Yuu ? Parce que des fois je suis juste assis dans cette bonne vieille bibliothèque, me préoccupant de l'histoire, de la vie et de la mort, et, comme les notes d'une chanson, les phrases de sa poésie viennent flotter devant mes yeux. C'est comme écouter cet opéra que je n'ai jamais entendu, et n'entendrai jamais, qui hante et ressuscite ce cœur mort. C'est comme partir au Japon et vivre une vie tranquille avec toi. C'est comme aller au Maroc pour y vivre, pas pour y mourir._

_C'est comme être aimé._

_(et ils s'assoient l'un contre l'autre, séparés par la porte en bois aussi dense que les âmes. Lavi réajuste son cache-œil et se demande s'il a été entendu. Kanda commence à fredonner, en ce qu'il suppose être Si Majeur, car c'est la seule gamme qui est jamais apparue dans sa tête : Oh baby when they made me they broke the mold. __Girls used to follow me around, then I got cold.)_

**oOo**

Précisions d'ordre culinaire:

Bratwurst : saucisse traditionnelle allemande. Il en existe plusieurs sortes mais j'avoue qu'à part du gras, elle ne contient pas grand chose xD

Sauerkraut : la fameuse choucroute ! Je pense que tout le monde connaît.

Solyanka : soupe russe faite à base de viande, de poisson ou de champignons (j'ai appris un truc !)

Pelmeni : globalement des raviolis à la viande. Je me demande si Lavi préfère ceux de Sibérie, qui sont fait à base de viande d'ours ^^

Cha xiu bao : apparemment une sorte de viande mais là j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre

Hua Chan : là aucune idée, ça pourrait être une sauce. Mon ami google a plus de mal avec les plats chinois et je n'y connais rien

Les passages de poésie sont tirés de l'Ode à un Rossignol de John Keats. La traduction n'est pas la mienne évidemment, j'en suis pas encore là. Par contre la phrase de Nietzsche et leurs bout de proses, oui (d'ailleurs j'avoue que celui de Kanda était particulièrement galère xD). J'ai pris la liberté de ne pas traduire la dernière phrase, parce que quand je l'ai fait, ça sonnait vraiment faux. De toute façon, elle est tirée de la chanson Coffee for Closers de Fall Out Boy et la traduction est facilement trouvable sur le net.

N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire, ça nous fera plaisir à Mira et à moi !

A pluche !


End file.
